If Things Were As They Should Have Been
by verumficta
Summary: Merlin & Arthur. Merlin and Arthur get married & Uther gives them his blessing. *Camelot!AU*


If Things Were As They Should Have Been

It comes as a shock to everybody but none more than to the two lovers that clutch each other desperately, fingers tightly intertwined as they sought and lent comfort to the other. "The king requests your presence, Sire." The guard states as he enters the throne room, bowing to the prince as he pulls away from his lover. Arthur nods, making to untangle their fingers when the guard continues. "And that of your manservant as well." He nods at Merlin who stood by his side, slender fingers wrapped in his own.

His lover's eyes widen and an unsure look passes between them before the guard coughs. "My lord. The king." Arthur jolts, nodding quickly. "Right. Thank you." His grip tightens on Merlin's hand as they leave the world of secrecy and comfort they have carved together. Arthur was done with secrets; he wanted the world to know. The prince of Camelot slows to walk by his manservant's side as they walk to the King's chambers. The walk is unlike any other that neither Arthur nor Merlin has ever known. Something was waiting for them at the end of this, they knew. They seemed to pass from one chapter to the next as their footsteps echoed on the stone steps as they climbed; fingers constantly tightening and hands forever enveloped in each other. Arthur knocks on the door, his hand shaking as he lowers it, the familiar voice of his father and his king, frail yet still proud and arrogant behind the tired tones. "Enter."

Arthur looks at Merlin, swallowing as his love caresses his cheek. They would leave here different, changed; this they knew. But one thing would never change. They would make sure of that. Merlin pulls Arthur close, lips soft on each other, as quiet as a whisper. "I'm yours." The future king of Albion leans in once again allowing himself to revel in the smell of his lover and the comfort it brought a second more before opening the door.

Uther Pendragon, king of Camelot lay on his bed his forehead damp with sweat and his face pale. Yet he still sat up straight and proud, his crown still sat on his head and his face groomed into the most regal of expressions. On his deathbed, Uther Pendragon was still as strong as he's ever been. Uther nods at his son as he enters, even daring a small smile as he nods at them both. "Arthur… Merlin." His eyes widen, shocked that he was even acknowledged by the king. All these years it was certainly no secret that he thought Merlin an idiot and the victim of a grave mental affliction. "My liege." Arthur bows low, his eyes straying unable to linger on his father's tired face. Uther nods, his lips tweaking upwards slightly as Merlin tripped forward in his attempt of a bow. He hasn't had much need to practice it all these years in Arthur's service. His prince reaches out to steady him, Arthur's hands on his waist linger much longer than he intends for them to do so the two men's eyes meeting and flickering away, their cheeks flushing as they feel the weight of Uther's gaze.

But the king says nothing about it, instead choosing to ask Arthur about the progress of the new knights. Merlin allows himself to relax, feeling the tight coil of his magic in his chest loosen as he rocks back and forth on his feet. His mind wanders with the soothing lull of Arthur's calm and steady voice. It actually takes a couple tries before the Pendragon men are able to gain his attention once again with multiple 'Merlin!' and shared looks of incredulity between the two before Merlin starts to the present. "Oh! Ah- Sorry. Um. Yes?" Arthur buries his face in his hands, running his palms over his eyes while Uther fights to hide a smile. The King of Camelot gestures for Merlin to come closer, his eyes were now narrowed and serious, his lips pursed slightly in thought. The king grips Merlin's hands tightly in his own trembling hands, his eyes wide and almost… pleading. "Take care of him, Merlin. Take care of him… and his heart." The dark haired man nods quickly, his blue eyes wide and shining with unshed tears for a man he both feared and respected. Uther's face is back in its hard mask once again as he gives both Merlin and Arthur a dignified nod. "Then I give you my blessing. Merlin. Arthur. If you please."

Arthur bows low, his back rigid but his face is relaxed and his lips turned up in a smile he was trying to hide. "Sleep well, father." Uther simply nods, completely ignoring Merlin now. He stood, unsure what to do until Arthur sighs, pulling his lover out the door. The future king of Albion pulls his love all the way back to the hallway outside his, _no_, he corrects; it was _their _chambers now. He ignores Merlin's grumbles and questions until he comes to a stop in front of a window. The afternoon light spilled in, the sounds of the daily comings and goings of the marketplace and castle almost silent in the bubble of comfort they've carved for themselves. "What is going on, Arthur!" Merlin asks, stamping his foot in frustration. But Arthur just laughs, pulling his lover to him and kissing him on the lips. It felt so good, to no longer hide who he was and whom he loved, he wanted to show the world. And soon he would.

Merlin kisses back, but gasps as he quickly pulls away his dark blue eyes darting around nervously before whispering. "_Arthur. _What are you doing! Someone might see!" The king merely laughs, hugging his love's body to his own, breathing into his ear. "I don't care." Merlin's lips tweaked upwards into a smile but his face still furrowed in confusion. Arthur drops to his knees, cradling Merlin's hand in his own. He watches his love's eyes widen, his mouth drop open in surprise. "A-Arthur?" The King simply smiles, pressing his lips against Merlin's cool palm. "Merlin, you mean the world to me. I could never imagine ever ruling with someone else by my side. I… I love you, Merlin. Even though you're clumsy, stupid, loyal to a fault and you have the biggest ears I have ever seen." Arthur dodges Merlin's hand as he tries to swat him, but still Arthur continues. "I love you as I always will. Will you do me the honor if being my queen?" Merlin blushes, "N-No! I will certainly not be your _queen, _you complete prat!"

Arthur just rolls his eyes. "Why do you have to make my job so difficult? I'm trying to propose to you, _you idiot!" _He pauses, an affectionate smile growing on his face._ "_Will you be my king and rule Camelot and our people by my side?" Merlin pulls Arthur up so they stood together, their fronts pressed tight together. "We will rule Albion together, Arthur. I have seen it. It is our destiny." Arthur smiles, pulling his lover in for a kiss.

It is all a blur, a haze as he watches Arthur; now king of Camelot as Uther passed silently with the dawn, announce that he will marry. Whispers fill the throne room, guesses as to who it could possibly be; but Merlin hears nothing as Arthur smiles at him from where he sat. "I will marry Merlin, son of Hunith and tomorrow he will be crowned as King of Camelot and rule by my side." The whispers in the crowd grow louder, but Arthur continues. "He will also be declared court sorcerer to Camelot. From this day onward, no group, no person or individual will ever be persecuted and hunted for who they are and the gifts they are born with. This… this is the birth of a new Camelot." Arthur's eyes shine with unshed tears, his throat closing around the words, but he knows they are true and he knows he has to say them. Merlin's eyes and his proud smile gives the new king strength. "This is the beginning… of a _better _Camelot." It is silent before the room erupts in a thunderous applause. The king loves his people; and they in return did as well.

He hardly got to see Arthur past all the elderly women with sewing needles cornering him with gleeful smiles on their faces, their hands full of bright shreds of material. For the first time in years, Merlin feels what true fear felt like. "Arthur! No! Don't leave me here… with them!_ Arthur! Oh, you prat!" _He calls as his king sniggers and escapes through the door, his bright red cape billowing out behind him. Merlin pouts, just as Gwen walks over tucking a flower behind his ear. "We're going to make you the most handsome bride yet!" Merlin groans, covering his face with his hands as he tries to hide his excited smile. He was getting _married! _To _Arthur! _He doubts he could be happier. Merlin clenches and unclenches his hands as he stands in front of the double doors to the throne room where no doubt Geoffrey stood ready to bind Arthur and him together forever in the eyes of Camelot and all her people. He tugs gently at the light blue material of his shirt trying to get comfortable when soft familiar hands cover his. Merlin looks up to see a familiar face, her eyes shining with tears and pride. "Mother!" Hunith pulls her son into her embrace, her cheeks wet with tears. "I told you, Merlin. I told you he liked you." Mother and son laugh loud and breathless as they laced their fingers together. Arthur leans against the doorway, smiling at the scene; the happiness filled him and he has no coherent thought when they both look up at him, arms extended as they pull him into an embrace. He feels the warmth fill his heart and he wonders if this is what family felt like.

When they finally pull away, Merlin and Hunith trade knowing looks but say nothing when they see Arthur's tear stained cheeks. He coughs, smiling and ducking his head at his soon to be mother-in-law. "Hunith." She shakes her head, patting his cheek with her cool palm. "It's _mother _now, my dear." It was no denying it this time. Arthur Pendragon's tears stole down his cheeks. Tears full of joy, happiness and the final feeling of… of… _belonging. _

"Are you ready, my King?" Arthur asks slipping his hand into Merlin's as Hunith pulls away. Merlin smiles at his king so bright it almost blinded him, nodding. "I've always been waiting on you, you prat." Arthur smiles back, pulling his love into a light kiss before they burst out of the bubble they've built for themselves. "I'm sorry, love. But you could have always just _told _me you know. Idiot." Merlin's eyes glow gold as a bright chain of magic snaked around their intertwined hands. Here they were bound together by magic and love, this private binding with only their hearts and Hunith as witness. When they would be asked of their wedding day, years in the future, this would be what they would remember. For it was the hidden smiles and kisses in the dark that were the closest to their hearts. Merlin and Arthur hold hands as they push the double doors open and walk out among the throngs of cheering people. Everyone was smiling here, there was not a sad tear to be found; for the people knew today was the beginning. The beginning of a beautiful legend.

That night Merlin and Arthur slip away from the celebrations with knowing smiles and winks from their friends and visiting nobles alike. Arthur pulls his lover into their chambers, pushing his love onto his bed and smiling at the sight beneath him. He stares at the beautiful man beneath him, his skin beautifully pale in the moonlight, his hair so dark in contrast with the ivory crown that now sat on his head. Arthur leans down to kiss his love as he watches his dark lashes flutter against his pale cheeks. "I love you, Merlin." He whispers into his king's lips. His world chuckles beneath him, his pale arms wrapping around his king. "I love you too, Arthur. I always have." The Kings of Albion tangle their limbs, their lips meeting in a flurry of warmth and teeth. "I always will, Merlin. Always."


End file.
